1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling power thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to increase power management efficiency by dividing power for each function of the image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling power thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus performs generating, printing, receiving, and transmitting of an image data, and examples of image forming apparatuses include a printer, a scanner, a copier, a fax machine, and a multi-functional printer.
A general image forming apparatus provides power to a control unit and other main devices of the image forming apparatus using a power supply or a converter. More specifically, the power supply converts AC power input from outside the image forming apparatus into a basic DC power, and the converter generates the secondary power used for the control unit and other main devices of the image forming apparatus utilizing the basic DC power. A conventional image forming apparatus performs booting by supplying a reset signal to a control unit when power is provided to the image forming apparatus, using a reset unit to generate the reset signal for the control unit.
However, in conventional image forming apparatuses, it may be difficult to manage power efficiently since the conventional image forming apparatus controls on/off only for each power source when converting the basic DC power into the secondary DC power. In addition, as the control unit and other main devices of the image forming apparatus are reset all together when power is stabilized, it may be difficult to control power and control reset of each components according to its function. Furthermore, as power is applied to every component of the image forming apparatus all at once, power is used unnecessarily, compromising low power operation.
Conventionally, a control unit controls overall function of an image forming apparatus, and thus the control unit is always in operation, even in a power save mode. Therefore, it is not easy to perform a low power operation.
Conventionally, a reset signal for each component may be controlled using hardware, and thus a reset signal may be generated if an output level of the power supply drops below a certain level, which may cause a system lock-up.